Intertwined Destinies
by SethQuanta
Summary: A few weeks after deteating Xemnas, Sora arrives late for a "date" with Kairi. But when Kairi thought they were just going to go and get some shopping, Sora has something else up his sleeve. A oneshot story.


Kairi stood in front of the waves on their island, Destiny Islands. She was dressed with a tank top with a pink jacket and skirt, like always. She sighed, and looked up at the skies again.

"He isn't coming..." she thought to herself. "Late again..."

They were supposed to go and hang out around her hometown, just having fun for at least today before Sora would have to leave again. But Donald had contacted Sora earlier today, saying that their problem had escalated and the Heartless were getting out of control and they needed him immediately. She turned around to her boat, ready to return home, before he heard the familiar jingling of Sora's clothes and the patter of his clown shoes on the sand.

"Kairi! Wait up!" She turned around and put her hands on her hips.

"You're late, Sora!" she said in angry tone . "Very late!"

Sora stopped in front of her and bent down to pant. When he looked back up at her, he grinned and stood back up. "I'm sorry Kairi, we got caught up with some more business, but we finished with the reconnaissance, so I'm free for the whole week... I hope." he said while searching the back of his head. Kairi gave a small smile and giggled.

"You're helpless, Sora." Sora smiled and looked around.

"Hey Kairi?" He said when He looked up at the sky.

"Hmm?" she said in response.

"Let's stay here for a while. I've been so busy with my 'job', I don't even have time to hang out with anyone. I mean, Riku, maybe sometimes when we're working." Kairi looked up to see the night blue sky filled with millions of stars. It reminded her of the time where Sora made a promise to her that he'll come back. Now here he is, but even after a few weeks within coming back, she doesn't know what to do with him. He's still been going out to defeat Heartless with Riku even though they're taking a 'vacation' from defeating Xemnas. She sighed and looked back down to the sand on her feet.

Sora suddenly slipped his hand around hers and pulled. "I want to show you something." She blushed at first when he held her hand, since it was so sudden.

"Wai-"

"Just trust me, Kairi!" he said as he grinned again. He ran to the stone wall where their once secret hide out was. Sora pulled back the vines covered the entrance and gestured her inside. When Kairi looked at him, she knew there was something waiting for her. She bent down to enter the cave and followed the walls to where the clearing was.

When she did, she gasped at what she saw. The whole cave was filled with glowing specks, like the fairy dust Sora described, giving a magical feeling to the cave, and there was a hole in the ceiling in the perfect position to show the moon and the stars twinkling around it.

"Wow..." Kairi murmured to herself.

"I found this after I came back in here a few weeks ago, though I was surprised too when I saw this, when I thought this place was still filled with darkness." Kairi smiled and she didn't realize that she was crying when she felt a firm hand on her cheek and saw Sora's worried face.

"Don't worry, Sora... I'm happy, it's just... I was just surprised by all of this... It's amazing..." she smiled again. "Thank you for showing this to me.."

Sora gave a soft smile and took her hand again. "C'mon, there's something else I want to show you." Before they went halfway thought the cave, Kairi tripped on a tree root jutting out of the ground and landed on Sora, who lost balance from the sudden weight on him. They both yelped before they fell on the floor with a hard thud.

"Ow..." Sora groaned as Kairi's head fell on his chest. When they realized what just happened, Kairi looked up at Sora and they both blushed furiously. They lasted almost a full awkward minute before any of them could move. But when they did, Kairi was the fist to move, moving forward slowly to and touched her own lips to Sora's. She pulled back slowly and looked into his eyes. She knew he was surprised, and so was she. Kairi started to stammer.

"I-I...uh...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" She was cut off when Sora's lips met hers again. Her face was hot enough to radiate off to Sora. He pulled back and murmured slowly.

"Don't be sorry, Kairi..." Sora looked into Kairi's eyes and made a big, cheeky grin. "I've always liked you from the start." Kairi held back a giggle, and smiled with him.

"Sora, you silly bum." She kissed him softly on his forehead and in return, Sora touched the tip of his nose against hers. "I've always liked you too, Sora."

He smiled again as he slid his hands around her back and pulled her close enough so that both of their bodies touched. Kairi tangled her fingers in Sora's spikey hair as she kissed him slowly again, this time longer, and a bit more passionately. Sora returned her kiss as she closed her eyes. They pulled away slowly and Kairi knew his feelings were true, and so were her feelings for him. Sora reached for her hand and entwined his fingers with hers while bringing it up so that they could see their hands. With another hand, Sora took out something from his pockets and she gasped again as she realized what it was. It was a Paopu fruit the size of her hand.

"Riku gave this to me back before we left. Before, I just threw it away from my hands, but later that night, I knew I had to come back and get it. I knew I'd get the right time to show this... But I need to know how you feel about this before I do anything with it."

She knew that the Paopu fruit would intertwine their destinies together, and they'll be together in their lives, no matter what. With only a second of thinking, Kairi smiled and took the Paopu fruit in her hand. "You are so full of surprises, Sora.." She took two bites off the Paopu fruit, and with another kiss, she pushed a bite of the fruit into his mouth.

"From now on, our destinies are intertwined together, and forever, no matter what. Until these feelings have completely vanished, we will share our fate together and we will face our problems together, as one."

Sora wrapped his arms around Kairi again as she hugged him tightly, embracing their feelings towards each other as they felt their feelings become stronger.

Kairi, with a happy tear down her cheek, smiled because she knew that she won't be lonely ever again, and wherever he is, she knows that she'll meet Sora again.

The last thing she remembered was the steady beat of Sora's heart while he kissed her forehead again with his hand tangled softly in her hair..

First short story in my account...yaaay. I honestly don't know about my style of writing. If some of the things doesn't make sense, tell me, cause I did this while half-asleep on my textbook and my manual for a model of mine. Tell me what I can approve on, and don't hesitate to criticize my work.


End file.
